A driver is commonly and extensively used for adjusting or changing the high/low position, and left/right direction in the areas such as mobile billboards, electric curtains, or windshield wipers, etc. As to the advertising billboards, most of them use a motor to drive a four-link-rod module, and each swing arm is coupled to the four-link-rod module, so that each swing arm can be moved back and forth continuously to provide various different r
However, the aforementioned four-link-rod module not just comes with a large volume only, but also has a complicated structure. Therefore, its installation process or maintenance and repair are very cumbersome and inconvenient.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the discloser of this disclosure conducted extensive research and provided a feasible design to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.